


maps to your body

by lonvely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I AM SORRY, M/M, Short, crappy writing, iwaoi - Freeform, someday i will stop writing iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonvely/pseuds/lonvely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi was sure that if you gave Oikawa a test to write about Iwaizumi Hajime as a person, he would write everything there was to know about him and ace it. That's why Iwaizumi found it unfair that he knew close to nothing about Oikawa Tooru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maps to your body

The sun rays erupting in the room through the half opened curtains accompanied with the soft breathing that flowed easily around the room and died equally as softly in Iwaizumi's ears, would normally be relaxing and a reason to burry himself underneath the warm covers once more and succumb to the tempting wings of slumber ,but somehow the dark haired male could not close his eyes, despite the begging of his tired limbs to fall back to sleep and the small yawns that left his lips now and then, he remained awake, green eyes, dark like the forest, trained on the sleeping figure besides him. 

Iwaizumi could not help but stare in awe as he softly traced the unclothed body with his fingertips, leaving featherly touches wherever his eyes went. Over his broad shoulders, over his back, over his arms and then go back to his shoulders to only create a new path towards his neck and until he felt his fingers tangle in those messy brown locks he had grown to love.

He had made it his goal to map every flaw and imperfection his eyes stumbled on, to remember each part of Oikawa he could, perfect or imperfect. To burn the way Oikawa's breathing changed every now and then, from quick short inhales, to long greedy sighs, in his mind.

Because, Oikawa was popular, everyone knew him more or less, but Iwaizumi was greedy, and jealous, and possessive. He wanted more ,he wanted to know more about Oikawa than anyone ever did, he lusted to make Oikawa drop his tiring facade and reveal himself to him as much as possible. 

And those exactly were the moments he cherished the more, along side the countless memories that he and Oikawa created, those that were now engraved in his mind, the moments were he learnt new things about Oikawa, where Oikawa slowly and steadily started breaking his mask to him, were the ones he held dearly the most.

Iwaizumi had always been a simple person, so it wasn't a surprise when Oikawa had managed to learn everything about him by heart in a matter of a few months. Every weakness, strength, bad habits, triggers, likes, dislikes, everything. 

Iwaizumi was sure that if you gave Oikawa a test to write about Iwaizumi Hajime as a person, he would write everything there was to know about him and ace it. That's why Iwaizumi found it unfair that he knew close to nothing about Oikawa Tooru. 

But unlike him, he did not rush it, he enjoyed finding out things about Oikawa Tooru slowly, every small detail and hint Oikawa dropped were immediately saved into Iwaizumi's mind. And that's how his journey had started. And from mental, he had advanced to the physical part.

That was his most favorite, every freckle, every ticklish spot, everything new he could find about Oikawa made Iwaizumi's heart flutter like a child getting a new toy.

The body under his touch stirred for a second, brown eyes, bright and warm despite the sleepiness still lingering in them, opening to look at Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi's breath stopping for a second as Oigenuine smile.

"Morning" Oikawa mumbled, his eyes falling back closed for a second before he fixed them on Iwaizumi's face, his hand aimlessly searching to grasp at Iwaizumi's larger one ,the one still placed at the back of his head to play with his hair, a happy sigh escaping his lips and Iwaizumi smiled back.

"Morning" he paused for a second, letting Oikawa's eyes get fully accustomed to the sun and his senses to slowly wake up"i will go bring you your milkbread" he hummed relucantly pulling away from Oikawa's grasp and swinging his feet off of the bed, the coldness of the room finally hitting him before he pulled a t-shirt, one he found on the floor under the other pile of clothes, over his head.

"Thank you Hajime, you know me so well" Oikawa mused stretching his limbs out of their numbness before falling back to the bed and Iwaizumi smiled again, body stopping at the door frame.

"Yeah"

**Author's Note:**

> i felt bad for torturing these boys so much in my last one-shots, so here is a short -crappy- make up thingy
> 
> 'jazz hands to hell'
> 
> please take your time to give me opinions so i can improve


End file.
